It never stops
by Dame Morgane
Summary: Merlin arrives at Camelot , a mysterious woman throws a curse to king and her family, a piece of news makes its appearance and Morgause is more terrible than ever! What of better than this fiction?
1. Chapter 1 : Camelot here I am!

It never stops ...

I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Happy reading and live the ArMor !

Chapter 1: Camelot I am!

Dawn was breaking on the beautiful city of Camelot and the population has slowly started to awake. The royal family when she was much more slowly has begun to lift.

Meanwhile outside the city a young man came near the huge white stone castle of Camelot. It happened near the gates of the castle but the guards blocked his path.

"Sorry all but strangers cannot return without authorization in the castle king's order! "

"I've got permission from the doctor during Gaius. My name is Merlin, I come to be his apprentice... "

"Gaius had indeed warned us! Excuse us more about our impertinence! I took you enter! "

"There is nothing wrong! And thank you ... "

Merlin took a step, then two and has officially entered Camelot!

Meanwhile, the Morgana awoke from his sleep with a smile on his lips and that would probably be short-lived ... Guinevere entered the room like every day to caring for her mistress.

"Good morning Have you slept well? "

"Fine and you? "Morgana says, stretching his red silk sheets

She was content just to smile, but Morgana has included everything.

"Guinevere What should I wear today? I know that is so open my wardrobe is filled with Uther that filled me almost every week! "

"I do not know ... how about your purple dress adorned with gold? "

"Excellent choice! "

Guinevere approached the cabinet while Morgana withdrew behind the screen on her nightgown. Then his servant having given him his coat and pulled it forward to sit face to the mirror.

"I forgot to tell you: the King asks you to join him on the balcony leading to the execution! "

"I would not see her as I did not see the other 3! Why Uther see evil everywhere? After all may be that he and Arthur are fond of entertainment but I'm not! "

"As you wish! "

Someone has knocked his door and said loudly that person has to enter. It was Arthur. It was probably at the request of his father.

"Arthur that I owe the honor of this visit? "

"This is not a courtesy call my dear Morgana! I just want you only at the request of my father for this new execution "

She had just seen!

"Well, you tell your father that I was not yours in any way to come see this frightful spectacle! This is the third in the space of barely 1week and this time it is my definite no! Let them know! "

"As you wish! I would come looking for you for lunch! "

"So be it! "

He went out on that last sentence of Morgana.

"You can ready Guinevere! "

"I await you in the hall for lunch! "

Once verified that Guinevere was well on she began to look at the window to the horrible scene she was so afraid ...

Assisted in the crowd came the execution was not without a hint of sadness, there was Merlin. The latter asked what attracted so many people could. Arguing it was not slow to discover. The King spoke began and Arthur had just arrived was positioning itself next to his father:

"My Dear citizens! In that day this man will be executed on grounds of witchcraft! He is sentenced to death ...! "

The man bent down and the executioner with his ax arriving eventually dropped them. Morgana closed his window frightened by what had happened when people were beginning to turn around as the King when they heard a woman in the crowd wept. Morgan re opened his window and having heard the woman said:

"Uther Pendragon you are cursed! I predict your loss and that of your family! "

"Guards arrested me this crazy! "

But they did not manage to have it as it disappeared in a cloud of dust ...

Evening came at high speed and a man came into the throne room. Only this, that Uther was waiting for his pupil and son for dinner. He noticed a large dark room lit by candles in aisles, and stood in the middle with a large room facing the main gate on his throne Uther surrounded by two other thrones. He approached, saluted as he must be king.

"What you bring he so late?" asked the King

"I had to speak to you Sir!" Replied Merlin

"Speak!"

"I wanted to know where I could find your physician Gaius. Of course with your permission ..."

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me I did not submit my name is Merlin and I just Ildorre."

"What do you bring in our country?"

"My mother knows your physician for many years told me he could care of me some time and I could become his assistant, medicine has always impressed me!"

'Do not say magic, magic does not mean ...' Merlin thought

"Guard! Led has the Gaius! Either welcome to Camelot"

The guards obeyed in spite of astonishment that they had their King is so welcoming.

"Thank you Sir!"

"Yes enter!" Gaius says he intends to visitors

"Thank you very much!" said Merlin intends guards opened the door

"Merlin! Your mother warned me of your arrival! Welcome to Camelot!"

"King me out of it too!"

"How so?" Gaius was surprised

"I went through the King"

"You know as High King Uther Pendragon of Camelot but her reaction surprises me ... Have you met his ward Morgana and her son Arthur?"

"Not yet ..."

A guard made his input: "The King entrust you to dinner!"

"You're then faced!"


	2. Chapter 2 : The life has Camelot !

Chapter 2: Life Camelot

"Arthur, my son what a pleasure to see you! "Uther said seeing her son walked into the room for dinner

"Me too dad! "He replied surprised

"Tonight you will eat a side of Morgana ! "

"Great! "He said ironically," I can at least know why? "

"We have guests! Guinevere come over here! "

"Yes sir, what can I do for you? "

"Says Morgana has put it best dress! Tonight is party night! "

"While I support my lord! "

"Thank you! Holds are our guests! "

"You invited Gaius? "Said Arthur increasingly surprised

"... And his guest! "Replied the King, who apparently could not remember the name of the person accompanying

"Merlin Sire! "Spanking retires

"Nice to meet Merlin! I'm Arthur! "

"Sit you so please! "Showing them their place" Arthur will move you to the next place! "

Guinevere entered the room of his mistress.

"My Lady !"

"Yes Guinevere I'm ready let's go! "

"Sorry but this evening it is and I quote fun! You must put your best dress order of the king! "

"For what reason? "

"You have guests and therefore you dine beside Arthur! "

"Oh no ..."

"Oddly enough he had the same reaction as you ..."

They began to laugh and then went to work. Morgana put on her red dress, she had a bun with a braid on the front and a few curls fell over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"You are ready! "

"Wish me luck! "

"It's a diner! "

"But it is Arthur! "

"Go ahead! "

Guinevere arrived in the room just before Morgana history to inform his mistress that came.

"Hold Merlin! I will submit my ward Morgana. "

"Gaius me to speak! "

Morgana arrived more resplendent than ever and Merlin and Arthur remained Impressioner.

"Merlin! I see your mouth closed is the pupil of the King! "Gaius said

"You do not do things half Guinevere has done! "Congratulated her Uther

"Mercy, Lord God! "Arthur says as he himself

Morgana walked in and sat next to Arthur.

"Morgana can I presented you Merlin! "Said Arthur

"My Lady..."


End file.
